Dough pockets are used in a wide variety of forms in the food industry, usually as a vehicle for a variety of fillings which can be received in the dough pocket and are sandwiched and incorporated between the layers of dough.
Such dough pockets can be formed automatically for high speed commercial manufacture, in which case the dough pockets can be packaged for sale or distribution They can be made manually as well for domestic or less wide-spread consumption.